


Queasy

by silentexplorer18



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Original Character, Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Mild Language, Miscarriage, Nausea, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parental divorce, Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications, Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: When you experience some boy trouble back home, a trip to California to see your best friends sounds perfect.  Until, that is, your world comes crashing down with no one but Colby Brock to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Colby Brock & You, Colby Brock/You, You/Original Character
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Both parts are written as though Colby has an apartment with two bedrooms because functionality.

They’d insisted you come out and visit. After the rough few weeks you’d had at home, the offer of a vacation was a grand appeal. Hopping on a plane and flying halfway across the country was cathartic; the hellish, abusive breakup you’d just undergone more painful than you could bare alone in Kansas.

So when Sam and Colby rolled up to the airport that Monday morning, you were all grins and giggles to see your two best friends that wouldn’t even think to ask how you and Dirk had come to a difficult end. They enveloped you in excited hugs and told you how thrilled everyone was to be spending a few weeks with you.

Part of the arrangement was your stay in Colby’s apartment. You didn’t want to impose on him, but _he_ had a spare room and _you_ didn’t have the money for a hotel. So your suitcase was sitting on the floor of his dull grey apartment while you all ran around the city with Jake, minds going a mile a minute to show you all the incredible things in California that you’d never known your life was missing.

Things were actually going _really_ well. Kat and Devyn were taking you out to lunch and on shopping trips, the boys were filming with you constantly, and pizza nights were proving to be an absolute blast.

But then things started to get a little more difficult.

And by difficult, you mean you were breathing sighs of relief that Colby wasn’t home to see you sitting on the floor of Colby’s bathroom after spilling your breakfast down the drain. You thought it was a one time thing. Maybe the travel had caught up with you or you’d nibbled on something you shouldn’t have. Today was a relaxed day, just a stay at the apartment kind of day. You’d be fine.

Colby said he would be staying out with Jake filming for a really long time.

So you didn’t expect him to come waltzing through the door at one in the afternoon with a grin on his face and lunch in his hands.

You picked at the food halfheartedly, munching slowly on the bland stuff to avoid upsetting your stomach. Colby had put a movie on, both lounging on the couch comfortably with discarded plates on the table. You were doing fine until that feeling in your stomach returned and you lept from your seat, rushing to the bathroom. Kneeling by the toilet and letting loose any morsel of food left in your stomach, you hadn’t had the time to close and lock the door.

“(Y/n)?” Colby questioned, unruly locks peeking in through the cracked door.

The gagging had stopped. After wiping your lips and flushing the toilet you turned to look up at his concerned gaze. “I’m sorry,” you said softly, embarrassment washing over your features. “You shouldn’t have had to see that. I should’ve warned you; I’ve been kind of queasy today.”

“Did you eat something bad?” he asked, leading you back to the living room and handing you a bottle of water.

“I don’t think so.”

“Are you sick?” his second theory vaulting from his lips as fast as the first.

“I doubt it. It’s probably just from the travel. I’ll be fine.”

He nodded his head, but his expression read concern and disbelief.

Boy, was he right.

After about a week of intermittent barfing, Colby and his friends had insisted you go to the doctor. All of them had offered to go with you, but you nervously walked into the Urgent Care alone, having Ubered to the facility.

Filling out the forms and waiting for them to take you back to a room was the easy part. The hard part came when the doctors appeared, armed with swabs for strep and the flu, taking temperature, urine, and blood sugar readings to see what could possibly be the dilemma. Did you have a disease? Were you sporting a vitamin deficiency? While they checked the numbers, you could only sit worrying about what the cause of your illness could be. Normally your immune system was only mythical during allergy season; it had no reason to not be working correctly today.

Yet eventually the doctor came back with your results, leaving you to walk to your Uber with wobbly legs and a very unsure disposition.

As soon as you walked through the door, you were greeted with questions on how the appointment had went. Sam, Kat, Colby, Jake, and Tara all chatting on Colby’s couch. Mumbling out a ‘fine,’ ‘really tired,’ and something about taking a shower, you vanished into the bathroom, leaving a confused friend group in your wake.

When you finally exited the bathroom, the gang was gone and the lights of the living room were dim. Meandering further, you sat down on the couch with a sigh, assuming Colby had either gone out with his friends or already fallen asleep, leaving you to think about the white washed room you’d occupied earlier in the day.

But you were wrong.

A few minutes later, Colby padded out of his bedroom, video exporting on his laptop, to find a drink. There he saw you sitting, unreadable expression adorning your usually relaxed face.

“Hey,” he said, breaking you from your contemplation. Your eyes darted up to him and gave a half-assed smile that he saw right through. Coming to your side, he continued, “What’s wrong? You looked upset when you came home from the doctor today. Are you sick?”

Sitting for a few moments, you tried to figure out the right words to say, but the longer you sat and thought the more the revelation of the day became real. Croaking out a “No,” tears began to trickle down your cheeks.

“Hey, hey,” Colby said, wrapping a comforting arm around you, “what’s wrong?”

Your breath shook as you finally said aloud the words that had been swirling through your mind all day.

“I’m pregnant.”

Shock contorted his features, unaware you even had a boyfriend back home. He didn’t move his arm from around your shoulders, but suddenly felt very uncomfortable being the one you seemed to tell first. “I didn’t realize you’d had…” his voice trailed off, unsure of what to say. What he’d wanted to say was sex. Sex. The thing that every boy on the planet probably wanted to do with you because of how beautiful you were. But he didn’t realize you’d done it. He never thought about you getting a real boyfriend. It was always you, him, and Sam in school. You’d never given eyes to any boy that came your way, claiming to have the perfect pair of boys already in your life. Sam was sure you were a lesbian, way too hot to ever date a guy.

Although you didn’t know the extent of what he was thinking, you were able to deduce enough by the awkward look on his face to know he was thinking of the boy you should be telling instead. Dirk.

With a broken voice, you tried to explain through the torrent of tears slipping from your glassy eyes. “We started dating when I got a job at the Applebees back home. He would come with some friends, flirt. Seemed nice. Asked me out on some dates,” a hiccup broke through your words, “I didn’t want to have sex with him, but he told me he didn’t believe I loved him. That I had to prove it if I wanted to stay a part of his life. He said I wasn’t pretty enough to be with anybody else. Said I was just a dumb waitress. My parents were getting a divorce, I didn’t have anywhere to go so I stayed,” your voice broke again. “He started hitting me, and I knew I had to leave. You guys called and asked if I wanted to come out and visit two days after I got the restraining order.” As your story continued, Colby had scooted closer again, rubbing protective, soothing circles on your back. “I thought things would be okay now, but I have a baby inside me, Colby, and I don’t know what to do,” panic welled in your voice as a new wave of desperate tears shook your figure. Wrapping his arms around you, Colby held you close, whispering soothing words in your hair and enveloping you in comfort.

“Do you have a place back home?” he asked when your crying subsided.

With a shaky breath you shook your head. “No. Dirk, I was living in his apartment. My parents moved away in opposite directions,” you gave a low chuckle. “I figured I’d figure things out with where to live when I got back.”

“Live with me,” he rushed out.

“What?”

Colby pushed the tear soaked hair from your eyes. “You can stay here with me. We’ll figure all of this out together.”

Your brows furrowed. “Colby, you don’t want some pregnant whore running around your apartment-”

“Well I don’t _know_ any pregnant whores so no, there won’t be any running around my apartment. But, for that matter, no one will be running around my apartment because there will be a _beautiful_ pregnant _lady_ that I would hate to get jostled.” You rolled your eyes, snorting despite yourself. “Let me be here for you. Let me do this. We’ll figure things out as they come. (Y/n), you’re my best friend. Let me be here for you right now.”

You were quiet, terrified of the future laid out before you. Yet as you stared into Colby’s confident blue eyes, you knew things were bound to be okay as long as he was by your side.

“You can name him Colby Junior,” he winked, rising from the couch to get you some tissues and a drink of water.

“What if it’s a girl?” you called after him.

“Colleen,” he grinned, referring to his old female internet persona.

“Oh brother,” you groaned, realizing that for once in your life, you were glad you had no other place to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite thinking everything will be fine, your unexpected third wheel causes a few complications, leaving Colby to pull you from a brokenhearted stupor.

Admitting to everyone that you were pregnant had been hard, but Colby was there to help keep the questions at bay and squeeze your hand with reassurance when you needed it most. After the revelation had struck the group, everyone was positively giddy, shouting to the rafters about baby names and becoming uncles.

It had been about two weeks from that day, and things had been going relatively well. Of course, you still threw up sometimes, and occasionally your breasts would be so sore you’d beg Colby for one of his hoodies to wear so you could go braless without drawing adverse attention.

Colby had came to wish you goodnight before heading off to his room. You’d been tucked in bed already, phone poised against your nose as you flicked through Instagram pictures before going to sleep.

A few hours later, you’d woken from your slumber unsure of why. The night was quiet and you weren’t feeling particularly queasy, but then it hit you.

The pain.

Flipping off the covers you saw the pool of blood and immediately began to panic.

“No, no, no,” you said, voice rising as you realized what was going on. “Colby!”

He shot into the room a few minutes later, shirtless and disheveled, but awake from your panicked shouts. “Woah, woah, what is it?” he said. Then he saw it. The blood. “Shit, are you okay? What do we need to do?” he asked, rushing toward you.

“Hospital,” you cried out.

About an hour later, you were sitting on an ER bed, Colby squeezing your hand as you attempted to wipe the ever present tears from your eyes. When the doctor had come in, explaining to you the actuality of your miscarriage, Colby had stayed by your side, keeping a brave face as you’d mourned the loss of the child you’d never have.

Around five the next morning, they finally discharged you. At some point, Colby had stepped into the hall, calling Sam and explaining what was going on. The news had trickled down the grapevine, and all the locals appearing in Colby’s apartment to clean the blood, replace the sheets, and replenish things like food and pads that they knew you’d unfortunately need. They hadn’t stayed, knowing you’d need your space to recover from the experience, but Tara stayed with Jake and Kat stayed with Sam, close in case Colby couldn’t handle everything by himself.

He’d led you into the apartment slowly, leaving you comfortably on the couch to fetch clothes from your room. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw what his friends had done, grabbing you a fresh, comfy outfit. You slipped it on, wearily returning to the couch. When you’d been discharged, you’d hit the numbness stage of your grief, but as you looked at the dark circles under Colby’s tired eyes, the guilt and sadness that had previously occupied your mind emerged again. Your face cracked first, then the sobs came as you buried your head in your hands. Colby was by your side in a heartbeat, arms wrapping around you as he tried to soothe you.

“I killed it, Colby,” you cried out, cracking voice revealing just how broken you were, “I killed the baby.”

“No, no, no,” he shushed, trying to push your hands from your face.

“I’m a _monster_ ,” you quivered out.

“No.” His voice was sharp as he spoke, pulling your hands from your eyes and forcing yourself to look at him. “You _aren’t_ a monster. You’re amazing and incredible and the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met. There’s no reason on Earth for why you should be going through this right now. You can’t blame yourself. You did _not_ do anything. There’s nothing you could’ve done as much as you wish there was. But nobody’s at fault. Not you, not me, not anybody. Sometimes life just doesn’t do what we wish it would, but that doesn’t mean anybody’s to blame for it. Okay?” Sniffling, you nodded your head softly. His voice lowered as he pulled you against his chest. “You’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to this world and this friend group and me. And it hurts so bad to know you’re going through this and we can’t do anything to take your pain away, but things will be okay. As much as it hurts, you’re gonna pull through and you’re gonna get a second chance to start a family, but this time with a good guy, with a settled life, when the time is right. And things may be hard, hell, things could end up just like this all over again. But it won’t be your fault, and you will never be alone. You’re _always_ gonna have me.”

You nodded against his chest again, “Thank you, Colby,” you whispered.

He rested his head against your own, holding you until your breathing retained a steady rhythm and the heartbreak of the night lulled you into a peaceful sleep. Lifting you up, he carried you into his room and tucked you into his sheets. You began to shift when he laid you down, but when his arm found its way around you again, you stilled, finding comfort with Colby’s warmth even in sleep.

They’d warned you at the hospital that you’d probably feel like utter shit for a few days - Colby’s words, not theirs - so you found yourself alone in Colby’s bed the next morning. Stepping into the living room, you found the kind boy in the kitchen attempting to make chocolate chip waffles.

Sitting at the bar next to him, you ate in comfortable silence for a while before your worried mind had to butt in. “I can leave if you want. Go back to Kansas.”

He looked up at you incredulously. “Why would I want that?”

“You were giving me a place to stay because I was pregnant. I don’t wanna overstay my welcome.”

Laughing, he shook his head. “I was giving you a place to stay because I like having you around. You not having anywhere else to go was just luck, no offense,” he added when he caught your glare. “Honestly, (Y/n), you don’t need to worry. I want you to stay. It makes me happier when you’re here.” He blushed at the last part, ducking his head slightly to avoid your gaze.

Grabbing his ring clad hand off the counter, you shot him a small smile. “Wanna watch a movie?”

He grinned. “When don’t I?”

The rest of the day you spent cuddled on his couch, occasionally making runs to the bathroom as the nausea of your body’s hormonal readjustment became too severe. This time, Colby would pause the movie and follow you, holding your hair back until you were done, cleaning you up, and helping you back to the couch. That night, you slept in his bed again; him worrying about you being alone.

Even though the shock of losing your baby altered your world as severely as realizing you had one, Colby was there to hold your hand every step of the way through recovery.

After your body had returned back to normal, you stayed with Colby. Finding yourself a natural in the L.A. landscape, you filmed with the friend group, helped out where needed, and found a better job. Pizza night was briefly awkward the first time after your miscarriage, but as the weeks went on, everything in your life seemed to return to what it had been before. Except, of course, the part where your nights weren’t spent in Colby’s warm sheets.

Grinning as you felt his arm wrap around your figure even in his sleep, you snuggled a little closer against him, realizing that, in more ways than one, you’d never be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! You can also find me over on [ Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/) if you'd like.


End file.
